The New Kid
by Gangstalicious
Summary: There's a new kid in town named Isashi Mazatakea and he has a demon in him like Naruto so they become friends. Naruto gets to go out with Sakura how will this end. It has tragedy in it so you can guess something bad is going to happen. Read this story.
1. Introducing Isashi Mazatakea

Sakura gently leaned on a tree, as she watched the city of Konoha. She sighed as; she watched and saw Naruto coming toward her.  
"Sakura-Chan, what's up?!" He yelled, as he came to a halt next to her. She looked at him, and sighed once again "What do you want?" she asked in an irritated voice  
"Old Lady Tsunade, wants to see everyone, now!" As soon as she heard that she leaped, off.  
They arrived there, to meet Ten Ten, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sai.  
"This is weird, this has never happened. "It must be a huge mission." Shikamaru said.  
"Enter!" Tsunade said. They all flooded into the door, and saw a kid, that almost looked like Naruto, but had hazel eyes, longer spiked brown hair, and was more tone.

"I want you all to meet, Ishashi Mazatakea." Tsunade said smiling. Ishashi walked up, and shook everyone's hand until he came to Naruto. He just stared and said "I wanna fight you, soon Kyuubi." He turned away and Naruto already hated him  
"Sasuke." is all he said.  
"Ishashi, this may sound strange but, he is past all of you in rank, and is twice your power." Tsunade said. Naruto walked up too his face and said in a rude tone  
"You don't know me, I could kill you."  
"Actually Naruto, Ishashi does, he is also like you and Gaara. He is a Junchiruki." Everyone in the room just stared and looked at Naruto.  
"I'll be looking forward to that fight." Naruto said smiling.

They all left Tsunade, and began asking Ishashi questions. He, began to fit in immediately, and beginning to appeal to Ino. Naruto walked next to Ishashi, and said boasting to everyone  
"Ishashi I bet my Rasengan, is more powerful than any of your techniques!"  
"Everybody hang on!" Ishashi yelled, they all grabbed each other, Ishashi punched the ground an in a flash they all were in a battlefield.

"So do Rasengan!" Ishashi yelled, Naruto did Kage Bushin, and began his technique.  
"Hmph, watch this! Jozukuno!" Ishashi held up his hand, and a lightning ball of pure energy, came shocking into his hand. Naruto charged, and Ishashi did the same.

Everyone stood back, and was about to watch the fight. Naruto jumped into the air, and lunged forward. Ishashi jumped at Him, and pushed. Their power, met and Ishashi was getting pushed back.  
"Ha, Ha you see this Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto yelled.  
"I'm kidding!" Ishashi pushed more and his Jozukuno absorbed Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto tried to do Kage Bushin, but it was too late. He was hit, with Rasengan, and Jozukuno. Everyone closed their eyes, from the light. Opening them they saw Ishashi standing over Naruto smiling

"Ishashi-kun! You're so amazing!" Ino yelled op jumping up and down. Ishashi helped Naruto up, and brushed him off. Naruto smiled and said  
"Me and You, are gonna be good friends!"


	2. Naruto Scores

Naruto walked around the city, in search of Ishashi. He walked to Tsunade's place, and came barging in  
"Hey Old Lady, Tsunade where is Ishashi?" He spat. "He's on an A Rank mission with Sakura, Neji and Sai." Naruto sighed, and messed with his hair. Right then Ishashi flew right through the window. He landed on Tsunade's Desk and held out Blueprints of the Akatsuki enemy base, he Also Held out the sword and headband of Kisame Hoshigaki.  
"What in the world...!" Tsunade was in shock. Naruto just stared and couldn't say a word.  
"He gave me a little trouble, but he is dead now."

Sakura, Sai and Neji, finally came in through the door, panting for breath.  
"Ishashi-kun... you're amazing!" Sai said walking up to him, Ishashi smiled as he hopped down from the table. Naruto looked at him, and asked  
"So, how did you do it?" Ishashi didn't answer but, saw Naruto take a glance back at Sakura.  
"You like her?" He asked taking a paper from Tsunade, Ishashi slipped the note in his pocket. Naruto just walked out of the door, and into the city.

"Dang it... I gotta say something to her." Naruto said to himself. He stopped in the street, and saw Sakura walking alone. He thought about it and took the chance. "Hey, Sakura-Chan!" He said waving to her.  
She looked at him and smiled. "What's up, Naruto?" She replied back to him.  
"Would, you like... to go out with me, tonight?" He asked blushing and looking away. She just stopped and sighed "No." She said walking away. Naruto felt let down, and disappointed...

... Ishashi walked down the streets, while he kicked along a rock "Ishashi-kun!!" He heard as he turned around, and saw Ino rushing toward him. She jumped on his back, and hugged him tight.  
"What the heck..." Ishashi tried to finish, but she had put her finger on his lips  
"So, you doin' anything tonight?" She said trying to be Hot.  
"Um... no but..." "Oh, yes. Then we're going out on a date!" She dragged him by the hand.

Naruto sat on a bench, alone. Sakura saw him again, and felt sorry for him, for what she did. She walked over there, and when Naruto looked up... She fell for him.  
Tears, in his eyes, he looked adorable. When he saw her he swiftly wiped away the tears.  
"S...Sakura-Chan?" he said trying to smile.  
"Naruto, would you... like to go out with me?" She said blushing. Naruto got up, quickly and held out his hand, Sakura grab his hand as they walked off. "So Ishashi, what do you like about the city?" Ino asked smiling.

"It's nice... and the people are great. So all around its am 8 out of 10" He said slouching. Ino smiled, as she looked into his eyes. She looked up, and saw Sakura and Naruto there.  
"Hey Sakura! Over here!" She yelled they walked over there, and sat down next to them... They were there for hours, until Ishashi heard a familiar voice.

He looked up, and saw his girlfriend, Shido. She saw him and clenched her fist  
"Ishashi!!" She yelled

"Dang it..."


	3. Girls Kick Ass

Shido gave Ishashi an evil stare, as she screamed. Ino, stood up and looked at Shido and yelled back "Hey can't you see I'm busy!!" She sat down, next to Ishashi and kissed him. He fell back as she smiled, at Shido.  
Not good.

Shido ran at Ishashi and punched him, in his face. He flew into other tables. When the dust cleared, he was on his back with swirls in his eyes. Shido came in for a next punch. But Ino stopped it.  
"Back off my Ishashi!" She pushed Shido back, and then Ishashi called out  
"Ino, I never liked you!! I'm sorry." Ino froze in her tracks. She turned around with flames in her eyes.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" She charged him, with Shido beside her. Ishashi quickly got up and turned tail.

"Naruto bro, I need help ASAP!!" Ishashi said blowing through the wall of the restaurant. Naruto stood up, but Sakura grabbed his "Don't go!" She said in a stern voice.  
"Sakura, I gotta help, sorry." Naruto leaped off, into the dark.

-Now, it's the trio of the three angry girls-  
Sakura screamed as she chased Naruto. Naruto caught up with Ishashi, who was being attacked by the girls.  
"Naruto, help out!" He yelled. Naruto ran, next to him. They dodge the punches, of the girls.  
"Naruto!!" Looking up Naruto saw Sakura coming down with her fist cocked. Jumping out of the way, Naruto warned Ishashi  
"Don't let Sakura hit you!" Ishashi looked at him "Why..." He was cut short, by the rage of Sakura. He was lifted off his feet, into Tsunade.

"Get the heck out of my way!" He yelled as he pushed off her. Sadly Ishashi didn't know it was Tsunade.  
"No one disrespects me!" Tsunade charged the boys with anger. Naruto looked around and saw Tsunade.  
"Holy...!" He was hit by her and he was crushed into the ground. Dust flew, and people just watched. Ishashi soon came crashed into the hole with Naruto.  
'We're about to die." Naruto said sadly. They looked up... to see Tsunade, Sakura, Ino and Shido cracking their knuckles.

All the city could hear was the screams of Ishashi and Naruto... poor guys.

Ishashi and Naruto woke up, in the Hospital the next day. Ishashi had a minor concussion, fractured, ribs, a broken arm, busted lip, two broken toes, cracked collar bone, and a stomach puncture.

Naruto had a broken leg, five fingers broken, a concussion also, four broken ribs, and arm broken in two places, swollen eye, and a minor spinal crack.  
The door slid open, and Tsunade, Sakura, Ino and Shido came in laughing. They walked over to 

the beds, and sat down on them.  
"Were, sorry, we didn't mean to go that far." Tsunade said. The girls looked at them as they also laughed.  
"Sakura, I'm sorry for ditching you." Naruto said. Sakura leaned over him, and smiled.  
"That's okay, Naruto." She gently kissed him, and smiled. Ino and Shido looked at Ishashi.

"Ishashi, I'm sorry." Shido said. "Me too." Ino said. Ishashi smiled, as he replied  
"No problem, and Ino I know someone who wants to go a date with you." Ino smiled, and Ishashi said his name.  
"Yippee!" Ino cheered in glee and ran out of the room. Tsunade left also, leaving the four alone.

"Hey girls tonight were going out, together." Ishashi said smiling. Sakura put her head on Naruto, and Shido lay down next to Ishashi.  
"I can't wait." They said in unison.


	4. The Date Begins and a Special Mission

Naruto, Ishashi, Shido and Sakura walked down to Ichiraku's Ramen. They walked in and sat down on the stools. Naruto looked at Sakura and asked  
"so… you havin' fun?" She looked at him like he was stupid. "Naruto we just got here." Re remarked laughing. Naruto lowered his head, and also laughed. Ishashi was talking to Shido about what happened with Ino, and all. "What'll be, kids?" Said the man behind the counter.  
"Could I have pork?" he asked looking at Sakura.  
"Umm... same here." Sakura said blushing. "Uh, shrimp here please, what do you want Shido?" Ishashi said looking to her.  
"Same as you." She said fiddling with her hair.

They began talking to each other about life, and what their next mission may be like. They laughed and smiled at each other.  
In time, Ichiraku came with their ramen, Naruto and Ishashi dove into their food. Shido and Sakura just looked, at the two and didn't say a word. "Why aren't you guys eating?" Ishashi asked.  
"Um… we are…." Sakura didn't finish her sentence and just began killing her food. In surprise Shido began doing the same as Sakura. Ishashi and Naruto slammed down their bowls. And sighed with passion  
"Man oh man that was good." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach. Soon after the girls had finished, they all went for a walk.

"Isn't this perfect?" Sakura asked, with passion. Naruto looked at her, and smiled. They all had a wonderful time. Sakura hopped on Naruto's back and Shido hopped on Ishashi's. They walked around the city until midnight.  
"Well, we should head back." Naruto said to everyone. Once they all agreed they began their way back. All of a sudden, Kakashi appeared in front of them.  
"Go, to Tsunade, immediately!" Those were his only words, and he vanished. They all, looked confused, but headed to Tsunade.

When they arrived, at Tsunade's almost every ninja, was their. Ishashi and Naruto were immediately called to the front, and Tsunade took both of them, and yelled to everyone  
"Look, we have a major problem… the Akatsuki!" She began to give orders, to everyone to head to "The Final Valley."

"Naruto, Ishashi… you guys have to kill Pain." Tsunade said, sending them off with the hundreds of other ninja. Even Genin, were sent to battle. Naruto looked at everyone, and thought of Sasuke. He looked at Ishashi and said "listen the Akatsuki, are the strongest ninja, who formed a group."  
"Who's pain?" Ishashi asked. "He has many piercing. You'll know him when you see him." It took hours, for everyone to get to the valley. When they got there, everyone came to a halt, around the edge.

The Akatsuki just stood there, waiting. Ishashi stood up, with Naruto by him.  
"You want some of us!?" Ishashi clasped his hands together, and began to focus his energy. The ninja and Akatsuki just watched until Ishashi called out "Akazunaru!" A lightning bolt struck him. And once the flash was over, Ishashi was on a White Siberian tiger, at least four feet taller 

than him.  
"I'll kill you!" Ishashi jumped off the ring, of the Valley, with Naruto by his side.

-The battle of the century had begun.-


	5. Dead But Heros

"Ninjas go!!" Tsunade commanded it was like a waterfall of kunai... of death. Naruto and Ishashi first head for Kisame. He pulled out his sword, and block Naruto. Akazunaru swiped his claw at Kisame who took huge cut.  
"Guess, I'm gonna have to go serious!" Kisame said as his sword unraveled. Ishashi had just remembered he had his katana handy. He pulled it out just in time before Kisame got him. He blocked it and jumped back. He looked around to see already many of his companions dead. Ishashi gritted his teeth. He clenched the handle and swung.

Naruto, did a Kage Bushin, and tried to attack Hidan from behind. "Wait, I thought Shikamaru killed you!" Naruto yelled.  
"Hmph, thanks to Pain, were all back." Hidan said as he, tried to get a pinch of Naruto's blood. He barely missed, as Naruto looked over at Ishashi, who had Kisame, Naruto's eyes boggled as he saw Deidara coming from behind. He threw some, c2 clay on Ishashi, who had barely felt it. Kisame jumped away, laughing.  
"Why are you laughing you fag ass muthafucka?!" Ishashi yelled as he rushed him. Then Ishashi heard someone "Kaboom". He felt something blow up on his back, which covered him in smoke. He was partially on fire, and burned. Kisame pulled his sword back, like a bat and hit Ishashi. He flew into the water like a rocket, and sunk down... dead?

"Ishashi!!" Naruto cried out. He looked at Hidan, with tears in his eyes. His eyes began to flash red, and his iris began cat like. Kyuubi. Naruto was about to charge, when he noticed Akazunaru was gone.  
"What the heck?" Naruto said. Right then the water began to shift. Ninja were getting tossed around; everyone focused their attraction to a bubble in the water. "Ishashi?" Naruto asked to himself. Suddenly the water got blasted by some strange force, and Ishashi was in the middle of it. He roared as if he were a tiger. He had two tails, like Akazunaru.

"I'm angry." Then he disappeared. Kisame was in shock, as he felt a sword run through him. He looked down and saw Ishashi with his Jozukuno ready.  
"What are you?" Kisame asked. "Your death!" Ishashi replied as he rammed his Jozukuno into Kisame. He was sent flying into the mountain side. Ishashi looked at Hidan, and came to him next.  
"Die!!" He punched Hidan in his face, and told Naruto as he chased him  
"Bring out Kyuubi!" Naruto looked around and his teeth grew sharp, and three tails came raging out. He laughed as he charged Sasori. He clawed him, and punched him.

"Ninja retreat! Ishashi and Naruto can deal with this!" Tsunade yelled. Following orders the ninja retreated to edge of the mountain just to watch. Ishashi and Naruto looked around at the enraged Akatsuki.  
"We'll kill all of you!" They yelled together. Blood flew, screams were heard, jutsu's we called upon. And many died. Ishashi and Naruto were tearing through the Akatsuki, like pieces of hay. Tsunade and all of the other ninja watched in amazement and others in terror, at the power of these two teens.

"Give me a challenge!" Naruto yelled as he, lifted Deidara up by his throat. He laughed in rage as his fourth tail came leaking out, rather unusually quickly. He punched Deidara so hard that his 

face caved in. He threw away like garbage, until he heard the scream of Ishashi. He looked over and Ishashi was growing, two more tails.  
"What, that's not supposed to happen!" Shido yelled. "Shido what do you mean?!" Tsunade yelled.  
"Ishashi is only supposed to have two tails, not four!" Shido replied in terror. Tsunade began to think, as she saw, Ishashi covered in red chakra, and Naruto covered in green chakra.  
"Shido, Naruto and Ishashi are sharing power!" Ishashi roared so loud he crumbled some of the mountain. Naruto swiped at the air and blew away the rest of the Akatsuki... except one, Pain.

"Dumb kids that power is nowhere near mine!" He punched Ishashi, in the face and he hit directly under Sakura  
"Be careful!" She told him, but all he said was "Kill... kill..." He flew at Pain, and was hit again as he saw Naruto being, suffocated. Ishashi knocked Pain out of the way. Ishashi looked at Naruto who was already trying to hit Pain; he rushed after him, in rage.  
"Just Die!" Naruto yelled as he punched but missed. Pain disappeared, behind both of them, and punched into the mountainside under Sakura Shido and Tsunade, and the others. Pain, laughed as he threw four oversized kunai into Naruto and Ishashi's palm's and shins. Sakura covered her eyes, and Shido began to cry. Tsunade looked away.

Pain began to rapidly cut and punch both of them. He laughed as they, begged him to stop.  
"No!!" Tsunade jumped down to help them, but was only knocked away in on hit. Sakura caught her, and began to cry.  
"Stop!!" She yelled. "You want me to stop?" Pain asked laughing  
"Yes please!" Every ninja cried out. Pain stooped his torture and turned away. He stopped about ten feet away, then yelled out  
"Kidding!" he threw two kunai into both of them as they cried and screamed.  
"Ishashi!!" Shido yelled out crying.

-Naruto and Ishashi, are dead?-

Pain smiled as he walked away, but heard Ishashi say "We won't die!" Everyone including pain, looked at Ishashi as he ripped out all of the kunai, and smiled  
"Naruto you ready?" He asked Naruto. Smiling Naruto did the same, and stood next to him.  
"Jozukuno!" "Rasengan!" Naruto and Ishashi both called out. They held them to the side, and lunged at each other.  
"What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled. When the energy met, a bolt of red lightning came crashing down on their stop. Pain covered his eyes, from the flash and when he opened them he was in shock, so was Tsunade and Every other ninja.

"Who are you?!" Pain yelled, to the mysterious person. "I' am...Narashi Uzutakea!"  
"They fused!" Kakashi yelled out with glee. Narashi was tall, he had Ishashi's spiked hair but it was blonde. He had Naruto's eyes but Ishashi's face. No three marks on his face, he was toned 

like Ishashi, but inside they were still themselves.  
"Come on Pain!" Narashi tripped pain in the air and began hitting him in random spots. Narashi wrapped himself around Pain, and began spiraling back down to the water. "That's my move!" Rock Lee yelled with happiness.

They hit the water, hard. Pain was already weakened a lot, and was woozy. His vision blurred and the only thing he saw was Narashi smiling.  
"Now for the final blow you punk ass bitch!" Narashi yelled. He held out his hand, and a greenish red orb came spiraling into his palm.  
"What, powerful chakra." Tsunade said in shock. Narashi gave out a tiger's roar and a foxes cry at once. He rushed Pain, and called out in both Ishashi and Naruto's voice "For Konoha! Jozukasengan!" He hit Pain and went clear through him. Pain cried in pain (ironic) as he was, slowly burned away by the massive heat of the power.

Narashi smiled as he fainted, back into Naruto and Ishashi. Shido and Sakura leaped down to the water to save them. "Tsunade they need the Hospital!" Sakura yelled.  
Back in Konoha, they entire city waited for hours outside of the Hospital. All that could be heard was "be alright, don't die, and it's a shame." by the many people of the city. Ten minutes later, the doctors came out of the Hospital. The city awaited the answer, the doctor whispered in Tsunade's ear, as she lowered her head. Then he walked back in.

"People of Konohagakure, I'm sorry to say... Mazatakea Ishashi and Uzumaki Naruto... have died." Everyone was silent. As they all lowered their heads. The doctors came back out with their bodies, and took them to the grave sight.  
They were buried next to the third, and had the most beautiful headstones. The funeral was a rainy quiet day. Tsunade, Shido, Sakura and Kakashi gave short speeches about the two. And their tombs were covered, with roses.  
"Naruto and Ishashi, I love you." Tsunade said, as the Funeral cleared. It was a sad day in Konohagakure.

Months later, in the Hokage Mountain were carved the face of Ishashi, and Naruto.  
"They're dead now Shido, and Sakura." Tsunade said as she filed papers. The girls looked at the Mountain, and frowned...  
"They are dead." They said crying.

-So they think. -

**The End.**


End file.
